


Resist

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shower Sex, Showers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: "This," Hanzo hisses, "this is why I needed to shower alone." One of his hands slides from her breasts and slips between her legs, relishing in Ana's gasp. He did not seem to want to wait around as two of his fingers are already inside her. "How do you expect me to resist you?"





	Resist

**Author's Note:**

> It Begins

They lay there in their afterglow, staring at the ceiling in bliss as they pant. 

Suddenly, Hanzo turns onto his side and throws his arm over Ana, pulling her close. "We are married," he whispers in disbelief, pressing soft kisses all over wherever he could reach. Ana laughed in delight and let him. After all, he was her husband now. She and him could kiss and make love whenever and wherever the hell they wanted. 

"We are," she tells him with a smile, "and we also desperately need showers." At that, Hanzo actually groaned, much to her surprise. He moves first, swinging his legs off of their bed _(their bed!)_ and sitting at its edge. Ana marvels at the man's sculpted back, as though she were not clawing at it just now. Hanzo seems to be aware she's looking, if the sly side grin he sends her is any indication. 

She rolls her eyes and averts them, moving to get up herself, but Hanzo is already at the bathroom door. "I won't be long," he says quickly and disappears into the bathroom. The woman blinks in confusion. Surely the man wasn't too bashful for them to shower together after he'd just pounded her into the mattress. 

Ana gets up anyways, giving him some time to himself before stepping in. She sneaks in behind him, running her hands all over his wet skin. He jumps, alarmed, then turns to her. "My apologies, did I—?" 

"No," she hums on his neck, cuddling closer to him. "I just got impatient. I wanted to be near you again." As she speaks, she lets her hands wander downward, caressing over his behind and laughing at the surprised noise the younger man emits. "Wanted to touch you," she murmurs, not so subtly pushing the man back onto the wall and letting her thigh rub between his legs. 

_"Ana,"_ Hanzo growls in her ear, arms gripping hers to stop them but making no motion to do so. She giggles in response, knowing exactly what she was doing. The twitching she feels against her leg is all the encouragement she needs as she suddenly bites into her husband's neck and sucks, already proud of the hickey she just made. 

Without warning, she's ever so abruptly pulled away then spun around. Her back slams into the wall hard enough to make her gasp in surprise. Now it's Hanzo biting at her neck, his hands fondling and massaging ever inch of her he could reach. She shivers, and it's not because the water running above them has started to go cold. 

_"This,"_ Hanzo hisses, " _this_ is why I needed to shower alone." One of his hands slides from her breasts and slips between her legs, relishing in Ana's gasp. He did not seem to want to wait around as two of his fingers are already inside her. "How do you expect me to resist you?" He murmurs, thumb rubbing her clit in slow, torturous motions.

Ana is moaning _loudly_. "Hanzo," she whispers, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her knees were already beginning to shake from the way his fingers moved and she'd never admit she squealed when he pushed in a third finger. Hanzo chuckled softly, the sound so very loud in Ana's ears. 

He hums, almost approvingly. "Look at you," he coos. "Aren't you a little to old to be moaning so loudly, my love? So _dirty_ ," he says, curling his fingers in a way that he knows drives her crazy, since he was just doing it moments ago. Ana throws her head back and much to both of their surprises, she tightens on Hanzo's fingers and comes. 

Her knees buck but Hanzo his quick to catch her. She pants almost aggressively, hiding her face in his chest. "Was that good?" Hanzo inquires softly, to which Ana scoffs incredulously. “The man fingers me until I can't stand then asks me if it was good," she huffs, and Hanzo just can't help but laugh and hold her closer. Ana smiles, wrapping his arms around him. 

Only when her hand snakes downward does he stop her. "Later," he tells her, "just let me hold you." At first, Ana pouts. Then she eventually relents and leans into him with a smile. Damn, she loves him. 


End file.
